Amor aos Pedaços
by Meiko Kimura
Summary: Shaka é divino e tem sua missão. Mu, um apaixonado capaz de aguentar todas as dificuldades... Será mesmo? Angst Yaoi Presente de Amigo secreto para Mesarthim.


_Isto é apenas a história de uma alma magoada_

O ar lhe faltava a cada segundo que estava mais próximo da saída daquele Santuário. Tóxico. O ar dali era tóxico, pesado, era veneno que corroía sua veia.  
As lágrimas eram um mar de tristeza que banham salgadas o seu rosto vermelho.  
Fugia dele, fugia de si mesmo.  
Estava correndo para por em gestos, o que não fazia em palavras...  
Se ao menos...  
Se ao menos pudesse correr mais rápido, atravessar o mundo inteiro e encontrar um canto qualquer isolado do resto da humanidade.  
Então, só assim, jogaria seu corpo ofegante e cansado para algum tipo de descanso.  
Era tolice, não descansaria jamais.  
A dor em seu peito lhe dizia isso a cada segundo, que não importava o quão estivesse longe dele, jamais estaria distante o suficiente.  
Os olhos o acompanhariam, dizendo sempre "não". O som da voz estaria no canto dos pássaros, no som do mundo.  
Mas se Mu ao menos pudesse correr mais um pouco, quem sabe conseguisse sentir-se longe o suficiente de seu amor quebrado.

* * *

Jamiel, três noites após o incidente. 

O lemuriano abriu os olhos junto dos primeiros raios solares. Deixou que seu olhar chegasse até o astro sol para que este o cegasse. Fechou os olhos, suspirou profundamente e teve as primeiras sensações físicas do dia. O corpo estava pesado e dolorido. Não estava mais acostumado a dormir no chão, talvez pelas regalias do Santuário, talvez porque outrora tivesse um corpo para aconchegar o seu. Fosse o que fosse, precisava se levantar e ser quem era. Mu, o ferreiro. Mu, o ultimo lemuriano. Mu, o cavaleiro de Athena.

Procurou sentar-se e logo deu de cara com um sorriso largo de criança.

-Bom dia Mestre Mu! Ainda bem que acordou sozinho. Estava com medo de te acordar, você dormia com uma cara muito estranha... Parecia estar tendo pesadelo...

-Kiki, calma... Acabei de acordar, por favor, fale mais baixo.

-Já está com dor de cabeça Mestre Mu? – Kiki franziu as manchinhas vermelhas que tinha no lugar de sobrancelhas e caiu na risada. Os cabelos desgrenhados de Mu pareciam um monte de chifrinhos.

-Mais-Baixo-Kiki! – O lemuriano mais velho espreguiçou-se felinamente e tornou a encarar seu discípulo que parava de rir. – Por que ainda está aqui Kiki? Não te disse para retornar ao Santuário?

-Eu fui e já voltei Mestre Mu. Aproveitei e trouxe alguns pãezinhos que o Mestre Aldebaran fez, Ele disse que é para você comer tudo direitinho!

Mu abaixou a cabeça, que de fato, começava a doer de tanta falação do pequeno. Pelo visto não adiantava pedir para ficar sozinho. Kiki nunca iria entender que as pessoas precisam de tempo para ordenar os pensamentos e tudo o mais. Suspirou resignado e se levantou da esteira de palha onde havia dormido noite passada. Automaticamente dobrou os lençóis em que se cobrira e enrolou a esteira, deixando tudo no canto do cômodo de forma organizada.

Kiki fitava cada um dos movimentos de Mu e tomado por um tédio profundo preferiu ir a pequena cozinha que tinham a procura dos tais pãezinhos de minuto que Aldebaran fez com maestria. Os encontrou exatamente onde deixara: Sobre o fogão velho que Mu mantinha ali na Torre. Esticou as mãozinhas pequenas, com um sorriso travesso e tão ágio quanto pode pegou um dos pãezinhos.

-Se você tocar nesses pães ficará sem almoço, Kiki.

Gelou. "Droga, como o Mestre Mu sempre sabe o que estou fazendo?!".

-Mas Mestre, eu comi muito pouco para uma criança em fase de crescimento. O tio Aldebaran me disse que eu tenho que comer muito, para ficar forte como ele!

-O_Mestre _Aldebaran não sabe o que diz! Eu sei muito bem que você comeu o suficiente Kiki! Desde quando você perde a oportunidade de estufar o estomago? Como você fala mesmo? Ah, sim. "Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com um Cavaleiro de Athena. Por isso é melhor comer bastante pra ter energia e sobreviver aos inimigos!".

-Droga! Assim eu vou morrer de fome Mestre Mu! Não é justo!

Com bico e dando chutes no ar, o garoto colocou o pão onde estava, para logo em seguida teleportar-se para longe da Torre.

-E é para ir treinar, mocinho! Não pense que é porque pedi férias que você ficará sem treinamento! Pode ir se aquecer!

Lá embaixo um Kiki irritado continuava resmungando e dando pequenos socos nas paredes da Torre. "Ele está ficando igual ao velho chato do Shion".

O decorrer do dia fora tranqüilo. Mu treinava Kiki com todo o empenho de um Mestre, mesmo que algumas vezes tenha desviado sua atenção, o que levava o garoto a fazer corpo mole. O lemuriano mais velho esforçava-se para dar atenção ao treinamento, mas sua mente permanecia um caos. As palavras ditas por Shaka simplesmente não saiam de sua cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira ou no ataque que recebera...

Mas o que mais doía era lembrar-se que há um mês atrás tudo ocorria bem e finalmente eles teriam tranqüilidade para ficarem juntos... Não precisariam correr o risco de perderem suas vidas ou sequer arriscá-las. Pensando melhor, Mu achava que preferia lutar até morrer a que estar vivendo aquele inferno. Sim, toda a força que teve para resistir as ultimas batalhas foram por ele, mas o que isto queria dizer agora? Nada. Não tinha mais Shaka ao seu lado. Não tinha mais seu amor.

* * *

O pôr-do-sol chamou Shaka de volta para a vida, havia três dias que meditava sem parar, esperando respostas de Buda. 

Ele havia passado no teste. Tinha que ter passado! Esforçou-se, livrou-se de sentimentos mundanos e até mesmo tivera que usar de sua sagrada força para livrar-se da tentação que Mu o impelia. Era vitorioso e digno de Buda, só não compreendia o porque do Deus não responder suas preces, tinha certeza que o lemuriano não o procuraria nunca mais.

O loiro pôs-se imponente à frente de Virgem. Encarava o sol ser sobrepujado pela escuridão da noite e o clarão da lua. Era como ele e Mu.

Mu um grande sol e o indiano frio como a lua. Um não existira sem o outro e tampouco ficariam sobre o céu lado a lado.

Um enorme vazio tomou conta do coração do indiano. _Por que?_

Por que não podiam ficar juntos? Mu não era puro o suficiente ou Shaka que não podia se limitar a esses sentimentos mundanos? Sendo assim, não poderia alcançar aquele sentimento quente que Mu o fazia sentir. O lemuriano chamava de amor, mas Shaka sabia que o único amor verdadeiro era o que ele tinha pela Criação. Nada além deste amor podia ser válido ou a favor da libertação. O amor de Mu era então um amor que aprisiona. Deixava Shaka exposto a sentir insegurança, medo e ciúmes. E este último o loiro percebera que era muito fácil de sentir. Mu o chamava de anjo ciumento e um bodhisattva não podia entregar-se a isso.

O que ele fez era o correto. Com o tempo todos esses vestígios de falso amor que sentia extinguiriam.

"_Por que faz desta forma, meu filho?"_

"_Pai, são as leis sagradas. É o que espera de mim."_

"_Shaka, você é sagrado, mas ainda é humano"_

"_Não posso falhar com minha missão"_

"_Sua missão é aprender com os sentimentos e você falhou."_

Shaka sentiu dor. Não podia ter falhado! Esforçou-se muito, não podia ter sido tudo em vão.

"_Eu irei meditar até transmutar esses sentimentos"_

"_Shaka, todo tipo de amor é divino. Abra seus olhos, sua missão é viver o amor de Mu. Seja humilde, peça perdão a ele. Aprenda com todos esses sentimentos, meu filho. Por isto tornas-te humano. Para isso que está na carne"_

E com essa última mensagem, Buda o deixou.

Era como estar órfão. Só ele e sua irmã lua. Ambos frios e solitários, sem poder existir sem o brilho do sol.

O indiano abriu os olhos. Encarou o céu e sentindo lágrimas molharem seu rosto achou a constelação de Áries, que estava apagada, sem vida. Mu estava sofrendo. E que grandiosidade tinha Shaka, se o machucou, magoou e tentou de todas as formas destruir os sentimentos de Mu? Nenhuma. Shaka não era sagrado. Era humano e errava... Muito.

Decidido a ter o perdão e o amor de Mu, o loiro caminhou de encontro a Jamiel.

* * *

Mu estava à frente de Virgem. Sentia-se inseguro de entrar. O cosmo de Shaka entregava que ele estava em meditação profunda, mas o ariano não podia ou sequer desejava esperar mais um minuto sequer. Quando encontrou a silhueta do homem que amava, sentiu-se frio por dentro. 

Como estava triste!

Um mês inteiro presenciou o indiano de afastando e o negando. E para que? Não tinha respostas. Mesmo a cada dispensa que recebia continuava amando-o e respeitava aquilo que chamava de fase difícil de Shaka.

No entanto, agora, estava sentindo-se frio. O cosmo do loiro era gelado e distante. Mu não entendia e muito menos imaginava aquilo nem nos piores pesadelos. Sabia como aquele cosmo podia se aquecer, tanto para a guerra quanto para o amor.

E exatamente por isso, por saber que aquele cosmo era quente e gentil, que reuniu todas as forças para pedir que ele não se afastasse. Para dizer que o amava e que não importava o que Shaka estava passando. Eles superariam juntos.

E acreditando naquela sensação de amor que um dia emanou de Shaka, começou a falar.

-Shaka, me escute. Preciso falar com você.

O loiro moveu-se saindo do costumeiro transe e em uma ação incrível, simplesmente abriu os olhos fazendo Mu perder toda sua concentração.

Precisava abraçá-lo, beijá-lo de possível. Seu corpo sentia falta daquele contato e sua mente pedia por isso.

Deu alguns passos de encontro ao indiano que o encarava com aqueles belos orbes azuis, o fazendo perder o ar.

-Fale, cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu perdeu o chão. Como o indiano podia tratá-lo com tamanha frieza?

-Eu o amo Shaka. Me diz o que está acontecendo contigo. Como consegue se afastar de mim assim?

-Se venho aqui para me dizer isto, retire-se.

Ao contrário do que o virginiano pediu, Mu se aproximou mais, sentou-se a frente de Shaka e tocou seu rosto gentilmente. Tinha os olhos verdes colados a imagem dos lábios do loiro. Precisava beijá-lo e sentir o coração do outro junto ao seu. Naquele ritmo forte que só o coração de Shaka batia. Uma vida intensa, uma chama sagrada.

Fora tão difícil conquistá-lo. Mais difícil ainda graças as suas responsabilidades como cavaleiro, tê-lo por perto.

-Quem é você que me rejeita? Quem é o dono desses olhos frios? Eu não o reconheço, não sei quem pode ser.

Foi a vez de Shaka perder o chão. Se aquela era sua provação, como estava sendo difícil! E Mu percebeu isto, que o outro havia vacilado. Reconheceu o olhar amoroso de Shaka. Praticamente ouviu o coração do loiro gritando. Ele também o amava! Mu tinha certeza, por isso continuou.

-Me deixa estar perto de você, anjo. Me fala o que te afasta de mim, porque eu sei que me ama. Apenas deixe-me ajudá-lo.

O indiano ia começara a falar, quando Mu tomou coragem de finalmente saciar seu desejo. O beijou como se o mundo estivesse acabando e para a sua surpresa Shaka o correspondeu ferozmente.

Por mais que sua mente gritasse para parar, o loiro continuou e não satisfeito apenas com o beijo, tocou Mu como um amante. Jogou seu corpo sobre o do lemuriano enquanto acariciava seu como, em segundos já traçava um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço, livrando-se aos poucos de suas vestes.

Admirou aquele corpo que tanto amava e Mu não ficou para trás. Arrancava suspiros do loiro com mordidas e juras de amor ao pé do ouvido, dizia o quanto sentia falta dele, o quanto o amava.

Para Shaka era irresistível demais não se entregar, gemer e suspirar.

Quando começaram aquela luta entre corpos em busca de prazer, Mu estava por cima do indiano, beijando e mordendo seus mamilos com maestria. Sabia tocar o corpo do amado. Conhecia de cor seus pontos sensíveis, e adorava usá-los para o prazer do loiro.

E então o pior aconteceu.

Shaka abriu os olhos e encontrou sobre eles a estátua de Buda.

No mesmo instante retornou a si e levantou-se bruscamente, deixando ali no chão um lemuriano semidespido e confuso.

-Shaka...? O que houve?

O loiro estava de pé, encarando a imagem de Buda. Sentiu-se fraco por entregar-se ao desejo. Sentiu raiva, por ser assim. Ouvir a voz de Mu o enfureceu contra si mesmo. Não virou para encarar o rosto confuso de Mu. Respirou profundamente e respondeu com a costumeira voz grave.

-Retorne para seu templo, Mu.

-Shaka, o que houve? – Foi a vez de Mu engrossar a voz.

-Eu disse para retornar para Áries! Saia daqui!

-Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não me falar o que esta acontecendo com você, Shaka! Qual o seu problema, me diz de uma vez! Por que esta fazendo isso conosco? Por que esta destruindo nosso amor? Shaka, me fala alguma coisa!

-Nunca mais fale de amor, Mu de Áries. Você é sujo, não conhece o amor verdadeiro! Saia daqui! Eu não o amo, eu não o quero perto de mim!

Mu ficou chocado demais para dizer mais alguma coisa. Talvez Shaka tenha dito para que ele fosse embora de novo. Não ouviu nada. Levantou-se e arrumou a túnica sobre o corpo. Sua mágoa o incomodava profundamente, pensou que choraria não só de tristeza, mas de raiva. Shaka só podia ter enlouquecido! Mu respirou, arrumou os belos cabelos cor de lavanda e fez o pior. Deu ouvido ao coração apaixonado. Aproximou-se de Shaka e tentou abraçá-lo.

O cavaleiro de Virgem ofegava, não deu tempo para que Mu percebesse que estaria pronto a atacá-lo. E ao sentir o toque do ariano, simplesmente o fez. Deixou que toda sua raiva saísse em forma de explosão de cosmo.

E Mu correu... Não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para fazê-lo.  
Talvez de cada lágrima de dor. Talvez a tremenda força de vontade.  
Tinha o corpo ferido, o coração quebrado. Mas correu para longe dele, longe de tudo.  
O clarão do ataque de Shaka ainda feria seus olhos.  
Mesmo assim, teve forças de chegar em Jamiel quando se sentiu bem o bastante para teleporta-se.  
E lá chorou lágrimas de sangue. Afinal, por pouco Shaka não o matara.  
E foi graças ao amigo Aioria, que passava por Virgem que pode sobreviver ao cosmo forte do loiro. Leão o ajudara se levantar e estava pronto a partir pra cima do indiano. Se o fez, Mu não sabe. Porque ele correu como jamais havia feito na vida.

* * *

Shaka de Virgem estava a frente da Torre de Jamiel. Podia sentir o cosmo de Mu, como sabia que ele sentia o seu.Estava ansioso e agoniado. Como pedir perdão? Não sabia. Mas iria pedir e implorar se necessário. Mu o amava e o perdoaria.  
Quando deu um passo a frente, decidido a entrar na Torre de qualquer forma, um pequeno cosmo o surpreendeu. 

-Vai embora daqui seu idiota!

Shaka fitou Kiki com o rostinho enfurecido. Achou engraçado no inicio e depois sentiu vergonha.

-Eu vim para falar com Mu.

-Não vai falar com o meu Mestre! Ele não quer ver você e mandou você ir embora!

O indiano já esperava por isso, mas não podia desistir.

-Kiki, eu irei falar com Mu.

O pequeno aprendiz colocou-se em posição de ataque e fez a cara mais feia que pode.

-Só se passar por mim, seu loiro metido a besta!

-Chega Kiki. Volte lá pra cima.

-Mas Mestre Mu!

-Eu disse para subir, Kiki. Não discuta. Eu posso cuidar desse assunto sozinho.

O coração de Shaka palpitou forte ao encontrar os olhos de Mu. Sua voz o fazia estremecer violentamente por dentro. Estava cheia de mágoa.

-Mu, eu vim para pedir perdão. Eu errei com você, errei com nosso amor... Entenda, eu achava que não era nascido para viver esse tipo de amor... Me achav...

-Se achava superior. E realmente, você o é Shaka. Você conseguiu superar tudo, até mesmo a minha vontade de estar junto de ti. E não... Não me olhe desta forma, você sabe que eu tentei. Eu o amo Shaka, mas é você que não é digno de meu amor.

O virginiano calou-se por alguns instantes, e antes de conseguir voltar a falar, o ariano continuou.

-Suas ações me mostraram isso Shaka. Em um minuto sequer você foi capaz de pensar em mim ou em que eu sentia. Não me interessa porque você fez o que fez. Eu estou cansado e desejo paz. Não fui ressuscitado para morrer de amor. Agora se já disse tudo que desejava dizer, retire-se e me deixe em paz. Sou eu quem não quer vê-lo ou tê-lo por perto. Você é humano, e vai aprender isto sozinho.

Sem ação e sequer conseguir pensar, Shaka virou-se de costas para Mu e iniciou o caminho de volta para o Santuário. Afinal, o lemuriano estava certo e fora prepotência dele achar que seria facilmente perdoado.

-Eu continuarei te amando, Mu de Áries.

O ariano retornou para sua solitária Torre. Shaka para leste e Mu para o oeste.

Mu para o pôr-do-sol. Shaka para o nascer da lua.

* * *

N/T: Nada sensacional, mas feito com carinho. Está fic é um presente de amigo secreto para Mesarthim, a player do Mu no fórum de rpg yaoi, Yaoi Sanctuary.

PS: Tive que deletar e re-postar essa fic porque ela havia perdido toda a divisão de espaços criada... çç Mesarthim, eu vi seu review.. obrigada mesmo! aguardando outro çç


End file.
